


Life in NY

by Evemae2004



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Multi, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evemae2004/pseuds/Evemae2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before the season 4 finale<br/>Every thing is all right well as far as everyone is concerned but what is Emma decided this not the right life for her.<br/>What if she ran away after defeating the monsters threatening Story Brooke?<br/>What would everyone think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI,  
> this is my first fanfiction posted online i hope that you enjoy it,  
> i hope to make it a multi chapter  
> if there is any feed back please fell free to comment or if you have any advice please comment it'll be appriciated

The loft – Story Brooke  
Everyone was out either at the sheriff station or at Granny’s Emma had bailed by saying she had a stomach ache thankfully she had managed to escape without to many pressing questions she had only had a worried look from her parents and Killian. Surely they’ll understand, this is not the life she wants or wanted, she never asked to be the savior or to have magic let alone have a whole town depending on her.  
Shaking the doubtful thoughts from her head she continued to pack, essentials, check money, check, keys to the car….she leaned over to the night stand to get the keys to her banana colored car when her eye caught on something stood on the dresser, it was a picture of her and Killian on their second date, it had been amazing they had gone to the docks and sat and watched the boats leave the harbor, she had been happy with one last look at the picture she shoved it in to her suit case and took one last look at the loft, her home….No, it is her parents’ house. Memories of happiness surged in to her head slowly then slowly the sad memories slithered in poisoning the memories making her more determined to leave. With one last fleeting look she left shutting the door and painful memories behind


	2. she's gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Emma Swan's family react to her disappearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second chapter and i realized that i have been writing small chapters i hope to write bigger chapters as the story wears on.  
> thanks fo all the hits and kudos it means a lot to me so, thank you  
> and if you ever think that their is something I've missed or if there is anything you don't like feel free to comment.  
> Thanks  
> : )

The loft a few hours later  
“Have you seen” her Mary Margret exclaimed questioning the two men who stepped in to the apartment wearing a worried expression on their faces. The men responded with worried shake of the head. ”what if she isn’t in story Brooke, what if she ran away, I mean it wouldn’t be the first time.” voiced David  
“No, she would never leave us or henry” Mary Margret reasoned   
“Well she did seem a bit hassled this morning” David sighed  
“David, we’ve done it again we’ve failed our daughter, again” The now horrified Mary Margret said.  
“Are we going to go and find Emma or not because I am not bloomin waiting around for Emma to get hurt or lost!” Hook said putting what everyone was thinking  
“Where could she go? Mary Margret questioned out loud  
“New York “muttered David and hook in unison   
They exchanged a glance before the door to the loft opened and a 16 year old boy walked in wearing a red and grey scarf. When he entered the he was worried by the looks on their faces when he asked:  
“Is everything alright?”  
His question was answered by a silent sob from Mary Margret  
“she’s missing” Killian growled   
“Wwwwwhat? She can’t be gone?” Henry said looking at his grandparents, hoping they were joking. But he was met with a sympathetic look from everyone in the room.  
“Well let’s go find her then, or would you rather wait around?” hook shouted  
“Well, we don’t know where she is” Mary Margret highlighted  
“Yes we do, well we could find out the same way Mr. Gold found Neal” David stated  
Just as David stated the fact a swirl of purple appeared and disappeared in a matter of second leaving an old man stood in the centre of the apartment.  
“Did someone want me, dearies?” An old and mocking voice exclaimed


	3. the figures in black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets some unwant early morning visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.  
> it means so much to me.  
> sorry this chapter took so long to write i went back to school on monday and i there fore did not have much time.  
> so thankyou for being paiteint and please comment if there is any questions,worries or tips it would mean alot

New York – the next day  
She walked down the gum-littered road and in to the estate agents hoping to get away from the open where it would be easier for Regina or rumple, depending on what magical person her parents probably had asked to try and find her, hopefully they wouldn’t because she wouldn’t be going back at any cost and seeing their faces would make her regret her decision but she knew there was no going back.  
Emma stepping in to the estate agents looked around at the pepper-mint colored wall that somehow reminded her of the little shops of story Brooke with their hand-painted signs; cursing herself before banishing the poisonous thought from her head Emma stepped towards the lady at the desk doing her best to plaster a fake smile on her face Emma politely said “hello, I would like an apartment” in politest voice, the lady not even bothering to fake a smile pointed to a table with a plaque reading “ apartment manager” behind the plaque sat a middle aged lady with long black hair that was down to her squared shoulders.  
She looked up as Emma gingerly walked over to where she sat, the lady whose name turned out to be Mal a sat up straight and beamed at Emma in a way that made her feel increasingly uneasy, there was something about the lady that felt familiar to Emma but she was sure she had seen her somewhere before…  
Two weeks later  
Emma woke up to the sound of her door being kicked in and unheisitantly she reached out for her gun and hid next to the closet waiting for the figure to walk in to the room.  
As the tall draped in black figure walked in to the room Emma got ready to hit him over the head when a familiar voice in room questioned “Is mum here?”   
“No” came the gruff voice off hook  
“We could always stay here and wait for her” chirped up Henry  
“No, no, no” Emma whispered to her self   
To distracted to notice the glow of magic coming from her living room…..


End file.
